De cabello y otras cosas
by Ale W
Summary: Molly jamás perdonaba las travesuras de Fred y George, hasta ese día.


**Disclaimer:**Todo de Jo Rowling. 

**De cabello y otras cosas**

Era una mañana tranquila en la Madriguera. Molly se había levantado temprano, como de costumbre, para comenzar a preparar de desayunar y despedir a su marido quien actualmente se iba más temprano que nunca.

Puso a calentar el agua cuando escuchó un alboroto en una de las habitaciones de sus hijos. No le tomó demasiada importancia pues siempre que los ruidos se hacían presentes era porque Fred y George estaban jugando o haciendo travesuras. Sin embargo sí le preocupo cuando escuchó el grito de uno de sus hijos. Subió corriendo las escaleras temiendo lo peor.

Revisó con rapidez el primer cuarto, no había nadie. El segundo estaba igual y le extrañó mucho no ver a Percy en su recamara.

—¡Los voy a matar! —gritó cabreado alguien desde una habitación más arriba. Molly inmediato comprendió la situación: los gemelos habían estado haciendo travesuras.

Subió enojada las escaleras, formulando en su mente un buen discurso que haría que se le reventaran los oídos a esos niños.

Abrió de sopetón la puerta y lo que vio fue un poco confuso. Bill tenía del pescuezo a Fred mientras que George se le había echado a la espalda y le jalaba de los pelos. Charlie le tiraba del suéter para tratar de quitárselo de encima a Bill mientras que Ginny y Ron le jalaban de los brazos a Fred para que lo dejaran de estrangular.

Pero lo que más le desconcertó fue ver cabello pelirrojo regado por todo el suelo.

Bill tenía una mirada iracunda mientras le apretaba el cuello a Fred, sin siquiera importarle que George le estuviera jalando el cabello tan duro que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

—¿¡Mocosos, qué me hicieron!  
>—B-Bill… ah, ¡me ahorcas!... agh<br>—¡Bill suelta a Fred, lo vas a matar!  
>—¡George le vas a dejar calvo!<br>—Charlie estás a punto de cortarle el cuello a George con el suéter. ¡Suéltalo!

Molly miró incrédula a Percy quien no hacía mucho por ayudar y sacó su varita de su delantal. Con un movimiento todos salieron disparados en todas direcciones, hasta Percy quien terminó metido en el clóset de Bill.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín! —gritó Molly—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!  
>Todos se quedaron mudos ante el grito de su madre. Molly estaba que echaba fuego.<p>

Bill fue el primero que se levantó del suelo y corrió a su madre; aún con diecisiete años y con un pie en Egipto seguía acudiendo como un bebé con su madre, si era muy necesario.

—¡Mira mamá lo que esos demonios me hicieron! —gritó Bill jalándose los cabellos que parecía como si gnomo le hubiera dado un mordisco.

Fred y George se incorporaron de un salto y se compartieron miradas angustiosas. No sabían si huir, quedarse, desaparecer, o matarse antes de que su madre lo hiciera.

Molly le echó un vistazo a su hijo mayor… Y para la sorpresa de todos, Molly sonrió.

—Ahora sí me vas a dejar emparejarte ese odioso cabello tan largo que tenías.

A Bill se le cayó la lengua al suelo.

—Fred ve a ponerte un poco de ungüento, cariño. Y George, cámbiate ese suéter —dijo Molly—, bajen todos a desayunar y Percy, ya sal de ahí, querido.

Los gemelos se miraron contrariados, como si lo que acaban de escuchar fuera irreal. Jamás en sus nueve años de existencia su madre no los había regañado o jalado de las orejas ante una travesura. Jamás. Pero, sinceramente no deseaban saber el por qué así que salieron disparados de la habitación.

Bill se quedó estático, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

—Vamos, Bill, te cortaré ese cabello para que no se te vea tan mal.  
>—Pero, mamá…<br>—Pero nada, William. Ya era hora de que ese cabello largo desapareciera —lo tomó de la muñeca, como cuando niño y lo encaminó al baño—Ah, y le vas a pedir perdón y a dar las gracias a tus hermanos.

Desde abajo, se escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas.

**N/A:**_ Molly siempre quiere cortarle el cabello a Bill, así que ahora tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo. Simplemente se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio. Espero les guste._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
